


Trying to Bloom

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Candles, Chains, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, NSFW Art, Naked Female Clothed Female, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Power Imbalance, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orginally posted on the Merlin kink meme for the prompt: Gwen/Morgana, tears and bondage <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/1108.html?thread=9130580#t9130580">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT NOTES for bondage, dub-con and wax play. Not Safe For Work. Morgana is the one crying the most, but her tears aren't very visible. Done using mangastudio.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found: [here on tumblr](http://yue-ix.tumblr.com/post/42548012055/reposting-here-and-on-ao3-some-of-my-women-centric).


End file.
